


Whispers in the Dark

by Crexendo



Series: Bleach Songfics [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Reality, Amnesia, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his shattered mind, there was only that voice. Softly, ever so softly, singing . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine are writing AiIchi songfics back and forth to each other, and this one turned out really well, so I felt like it should be posted on here. I hope you enjoy~ It's a bit cryptic, but I hope it makes sense! The song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. It's kinda short, but . . . here it is.

_**"Whispers in the Dark"** _

_“Despite the lies that you're making_  
 _Your love is mine for the taking_  
 _My love is_  
 _Just waiting_  
 _To turn your tears to roses,”_

The whispered words that seethed out of the shadowy darkness. A familiar voice, but just outside his field of recognition. There was something painfully loving about it. But his broken mind could not comprehend it at the moment. 

They’d shattered him, those Shinigami who had said they were his friends, said they were his allies. They’d lied. And now he was paying the price for his misguided trust. Lying on the ground in a cold, dark cell, clinging to the pieces of his broken Zanpakuto. He couldn’t hear Zangetsu’s voice anymore, nor Shiro’s, nor anything else. They’d sealed his powers, deep within him, in a place that even he couldn’t reach. It had broken him, body, mind, and soul, left him shivering, glassy-eyed and unresponsive with tears running ceaselessly down his cheeks. He hadn’t even felt it when they’d dumped him in here.

He couldn’t remember why they had, either. He couldn’t remember much of anything anymore. He just knew he’d been betrayed, and abandoned by people whom he thought he could trust.

_“Despite the lies that you're making_  
 _Your love is mine for the taking_  
 _My love is_  
 _Just waiting_  
 _To turn your tears to roses,”_

Those torturously sweet, but darkly possessive words hummed around his senses once again. It was so . . . intimate. So teasing and lithe, just on the edge of his destroyed memories, but just barely out of reach. He knew those words. But where had he heard them before, when, how, why, and who had sung them?

Something soft touched his cheek, and for some reason, his hand went up to touch it, almost subconsciously. Velvety, sweet smelling. A rose petal. Another landed on his hair, another on his bare shoulder, another on his back, and soon enough he realized there were rose petals drifting through the air, a soft, dream-like rain of flora that seemingly had no explanation, no source, no end.

_“I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
 _I will be the one that you run to_  
 _My love is_  
 _A burning, consuming fire,”_

Who loved him? Who was there, watching him, raining petals down on him? Who had held him before? He knew that voice. He knew the feel of the hands belonging to that voice. Soft. Gentle. Large. Warm. Who was it? Why did the voice’s face and name elude him?

Longing filled him. A deep and hollow loneliness that could only be abated with one person’s presence. The voice, singing softly to him. It made him want to scream and cry out, but he couldn’t find his own voice. He felt anger, on the far edge of his consciousness, boiling and seething, but mostly it was just that pulsing longing, the throbbing want of another body near him. 

_“No,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark,”_

Darkness. With the darkness had come the voice. Someone who knew him, loved him, wanted him. Someone who knew his pain, his loneliness, and his fear. Someone who soothed the aching trembling racking his naked body. Someone who brought his mind back from the brink of oblivion, where he had been lingering, unsure if he wanted to cross the line and give up, or cling to what tiny sense of self he had left.

They’d taken more than his powers and his Zanpakuto from him when they’d captured him. They’d taken his sanity, his sense of self-awareness, his desire to live, and his memories. But this voice, it was calling him, calling him in a way that made his soul jump and his heart beat faster when he heard it.

_“You feel so lonely and ragged_  
 _You lay here broken and naked_  
 _My love is_  
 _Just waiting_  
 _To clothe you in crimson roses,”_

At those words, it was as if there was a sudden wind, which stirred up the blanket of crimson red petals all around him. They gathered near his body, and somehow, began to fuse together into a long, velvety blood-red cloth. They became a rich, ornate robe around his bare body, enfolding him in delicious warmth and the scent of flowers.

This was also familiar, somehow, as if . . . it had happened before. In a dream perhaps? Or had it been in reality?

_“I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
 _I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
 _My love is_  
 _A burning, consuming fire,”_

_‘Find me . . . find me. Take me out of here . . . .’_ his mind begged, _‘I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to live in the darkness . . . !’_

Even the darkness was starting to seem familiar. The space he was trapped in was small, damp, cold and very much isolated, but the darkness was here. Everything happened in the shadows. He felt a hand run through his hair, slide up his exposed leg, caress his shoulders and cheeks. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were there. 

_‘He comes with the darkness.’_

The thought made him pause. Who comes with the darkness? Why did he know that? How did he know that? But he did know. It was . . . .

_“No,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark,”_

_“No,_  
 _You'll never be alone  
 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark,”__

Ichigo found that his lips were moving in accordance to the words of the song that deep, rich, baritone was singing to him. It was almost like a lullaby, in a way. It soothed and comforted him, took away his fear, and gave him the will to keep breathing, keep surviving. Already, feeling was seeping back into his previously numb form, and he could move of his own free will now. 

He managed to push himself up to a sitting position, where he gazed up at the twinkling silver lights that had appeared. 

Stars. Just like the voice said. Darkness had come, and there were stars. He was here. He was here to claim him. He had come to retake him.

_“No,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
 _Hear the whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark,”_

It was there. The memory, the knowledge of who it was who was here with him. It was right . . . **there**.

_"Whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark_  
 _Whispers in the dark,"_

“Aizen . . . !” Ichigo whispered, finally grasping the name that had eluded him for too long, images flooding into his mind.

His lover, his savior. His beloved king, his everything. The one he’d sacrificed everything for. His powers, his friends, his family, his very being, everything. Their love was the reason the Shinigami had turned on him. When they couldn’t capture Aizen, and had realized that Ichigo was willingly with the traitorous lord, they’d settled for hurting Aizen however they could. That had led them to snatch Ichigo out of his bed in the middle of the night, with no warning, explanation, or trial to speak of, and had dumped him before Central 46, who immediately ordered his powers be sealed, and his imprisonment deep inside the Maggot’s Nest.

What they hadn’t counted on, was Aizen being a highly protective and cunning lover. There was no way he would just sit there while the one he loved rotted away inside a Seireitei prison. They hadn’t known the details of their relationship, only that Ichigo was involved with Aizen, and reading Aizen’s nature, they’d assumed he wouldn’t dare try and free the orangette. They’d been wrong, completely and utterly wrong.

They’d underestimated Aizen’s devotion and skill. And now, the lord of Las Noches had come to take his broken lover home. 

“Ichigo.” The voice purred as the dark haired man knelt to cradle the thin body of his lover in his arms.

Soul Society would feel his rage in the future, but for right now, he was taking Ichigo home, where he belonged.


End file.
